Moon Reading
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *After visiting the Vestal Chamber in Heavens Tower you must collect 3 song verses from Ro'Maeve, Chamber of Oracles and Temple of Uggalepih. Ro'Maeve *This one is soloable with Silent Oils. *Head to the Qu'Hau Spring at H-6 for a short cutscene. *At the end of the cutscene you will obtain the Key Item: Ancient Verse of Ro'Maeve. Chamber of Oracles *Go to D-12 of Western Altepa Desert via a tunnel from D-11 and enter the Quicksand Caves. Sneak is needed throughout this area. You enter at J-11, follow a path to a door with a switch circle at I-9. This is a weight controlled door, the door needs either 1 Galka, 3 Tarutaru, or 2 of any other race standing in the center of the circle to open the door. *At the T-intersection ahead turn left, go to H-7 and open another weight-operated door. Keep going and fall down to the lower sand level. Now stay to the left and you will eventually enter the Chamber of Oracles. *After another short cutscene you will receive the key item: Ancient Verse of Altepa. Temple of Uggalepih *First you must obtain a Uggalepih Key found on Tonberry cutters in the Temple of Uggalepih *From the main entrance to the temple hug the right until you zone back into Yhoator Jungle and then re-enter by hugging the left wall. Keep in mind that Invisible is needed throught the temple. *Once inside, head to E-8 where you will find a Granite Door. The Uggalepih Key will open the door for a whole alliance if you wish. *You can either fight your way through to the ??? on top of the stairs between the 4 bookshelves or run through and touch and have someone cast Escape. You will receive the key item: Ancient Verse of Uggalepih. Full Moon Fountain *Return to the Star Sibyl with the 3 verses for a cutscene. *Next go to Full Moon Fountain for fight with 4 Ace Cardians. :*A party of 70-75 is recomended for a safe fight. :*The fight can be duoed by a sleeper/healer (RDM) and fighter/blink tank (THF/NIN or NIN). :*A common battle plan used is to have someone sleep all 4 then have your tank pick 1 by 1 in this order Ace of Batons->Ace of Coins->Ace of Swords then stop and rest until full. When everyone is ready attack the Ace of Cups. :*The Ace cardians can be Silenced and Slept. *After Cups is defeated you will get a cutscene and then a Manticore (Vyala) and Wyvern (Tatzlwurm) will spawn and need to be defeated. Ajido-Marujido will also appear in the arena to help you out. He will not engage until you do, unless you wait too long. *Let Ajido-Marujido pick the one he wants to kill first. Have everyone but one person kill the first mob while the one person kites the other monster. The monsters will not aggro until you reenter the fight area. Though the monsters spawn far apart, they will both aggro. :*Make sure the healer keeps Ajido's health up as if he dies you lose the mission. Ajido will only cast ancient magic spells, and as such, he can pull hate quite easily. Ajido will warp around the arena making it hard to keep track of him, on top of this, he dies in 3 or 4 hits, so make sure to stick tight to him. :*Be sure to bring Echo Drops to remove Silence from Tatzlwurm's Radiant Breath. :*If duoing the fight, it is recommended to kite Tatzlwurm using Gravity and Bind, while the other person solos Yali. Beware that both Gravity and Bind may resist and/or wear off very quickly. *After the fight return to Heavens Tower and examine the Vestal Chambers twice to get two cutscenes and complete the mission and Windurst storyline. *Note: Only characters that are currently doing the mission, or have previously done the mission (regardless of current allegiance), can enter the BCNM. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:To lure the Bearer of Darkness to the Full Moon Fountain, you must collect the three verses of the ancient people. As her guiding star, the Star Sibyl is counting on you to help her decide the path for Windurst's future. The fate of Windurst rests upon your shoulders!